


Let's Make This Precious

by Alienpixels



Series: Nothing Gold Can Stay [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: "Smile for the bullet weird miracle zombie...", F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienpixels/pseuds/Alienpixels
Summary: Oneshots of team Prime, the Lost Lighters and more!Also I'm gonna try and be James Roberts (hilarious) and add a song with every chapter.Blah





	1. 10:43 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so here's the dealio, I've mostly only seen Prime and read the comics, not much else. I've seen a little of Animated and Beast Wars, but that's it. I'll add more continuities as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Connie Conway - I Should Not Be Seeing You

"What if Starscream or Soundwave catch us?"

"Please, those two  _devotees_ are recharging by now... probably." Breakdown gave him a look. "Okay, it's not definite, but it's now or never." The taller bot sighed and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Knock Out smiled. 

"That's more like it."

* * *

Breakdown grunted as they made their way down the dirt trail, often cursing when they hit a random bump on the road. His tires weren't used to traveling on such uneven ground, despite him being a heavy-duty vehicle. Which was one reason why Breakdown was surprised Knock Out wasn't complaining. On the contrary, he was actually  _humming_. He couldn't decipher what tune the cherry red car was humming. It sounded awfully familiar though...

"Are we almost there?" He finally asked. Knock Out revved his engine a little and sped up, catching Breakdown off-guard as he tried to keep up.

"Almost." Knock Out responded. Breakdown could almost hear his smile. "Just a little bit further." The dark blue bot suddenly noticed something bright in the distance that just made him even more confused.

"Yeah... um, K.O., where exactly are we headed?" The sports car huffed as they continued down the trail. 

"I told you didn't I? And don't call me K.O. It feels degrading." Breakdown thought for a moment, digging around in his memory, trying to recall their previous conversation. 

"Yeah, I just... could you tell me again?" One thing Breakdown had noticed about Knock Out was that he tended to scoff and insult others. A lot. But never to him. In fact, Knock Out hardly ever did that to him. It wasn't anything huge. Breakdown had a tough skin and he'd been through worse. But it was nice to have that special privilege reserved for just him.

"If you can't remember  _B.D._ , see do you like it when I do it, then you'll have to wait and see. We're here!" They slowed to a stop and Breakdown would have gaped if he were in bot mode. Off in the distance was a large white screen, certainly smaller than the  _Nemesis,_ but enormous compared to any of the humans and cars there. Including them.

"What the hell is that?" He managed to say finally. He was sure this time that Knock Out would be smiling if they switched out of alt-mode. 

"That Breakdown--" He said driving up to the entrance with the larger following right behind him, "--Is our source of entertainment for tonight. At least until..." He paused for a second. "around _eleven_ I believe."

"What happens at... eleven?" Breakdown wasn't used to the human's way of telling time yet, "Something big?" Knock Out entered the drive-in passing a poster that read something along the lines of, "Movie," and "Free!'

"That's when, according to the logs and your vehicon friends, the guard rotation shifts and they start to check our hall."

"Ah." Breakdown said quietly now noticing how many humans were in the area. "So what exactly are we doing here Knocky?" The sports car hummed and parked. 

"Think of it as our  _night off._ " He said. Breakdown parked next to him and _almost_  transformed. Two humans then passed him, both holding their digits together. That reminded him of something.

"Hey Knocky," he whispered, "remember that one time when we were stuck on that moon, and couldn't change out of our vehicle modes for two solar cycles?" The medic let out a chuckle.

"Yes. You kept telling me, ' _They'll kill us if we transform!_ ' and refused to let me out of your sight." He seemed to retell it very fondly and Breakdown was glad. "But I kept wandering off on my own." 

"You were a tough assignment." Breakdown said still whispering, "But I managed to _wrangle_ you down." Knock Out groaned.

"Please Breakdown, if you start reciting some of those  _country songs_ that you like, I'm driving back to the _Nemesis_ without hesitation." That made Breakdown laugh. 

"C'mon Knocky, you love my singing." 

"Maybe." Knock Out responded with fake distaste. The other mech could hear the playfulness in his voice. "Or maybe I just let you sing so you won't run off with some other bot." 

"Where else would I go?" He said that with a joking air, but Breakdown knew that Knock Out knew what he meant. Suddenly, the humans began to shush one another as an old speaker high above them all crackled to life.

"Hello folks, thank you for coming to Free movie night!" Cheers were heard. "Now before we start the movie, we would advise if you want to hear the movie in all it's glory, please tune into radio station KRT 87.90 F.M. to listen in. Thank you folks, and the movie will begin in a moment!" Breakdown grunted.

"What does that mean?" He asked the cherry red sports car. 

"Just move your radio dial on F.M. until you can hear the loudest audio. We're too far out of range for most other frequencies to be stronger than this one." Breakdown did as he was told and soon tuned into a station where he heard a jumble of words tumble out.

"It doesn't sound like their language," he said with more curiosity than anything else, "did these organics already make contact with some other species or something?" 

"No, they're far too primitive." Knock Out responded adjusting his radio dial. "It's probably just in another language that they use on this planet."

"These humans make things to complicated." 

"Indeed they do." The lights dimmed around them and the once loud voices became hushed and whispered. The screen lit up with color and loud music suddenly filled Breakdown. He wasn't expecting  _that._

While the bot was still a little annoyed from the loud music from before which most certainly destroyed his audio-receptors, his attention shifted to the screen as he saw a human enter. Though it wasn't like any human he'd ever seen. She wore a high bun, a shimmering necklace and a dark blue, almost black, dress. 

 _Maybe it is black,_ he thought. The human wandered the streets of a strange city. She stopped at a window that Breakdown read as, " _Tiffany's._ " He huffed and looked over to Knock Out who seemed to be fully entranced by the film. He looked back to the screen and saw the human female now in a bathroom, yelling at another human. Breakdown was just as relieved as the female probably was when he left. A sudden screech that rivaled Starscream's then filled the air.

" _Ms. Golightly!_ " Breakdown chuckled at the two's exchanges. But he still wasn't really ' _immersed._ ' 

 _That's the right word, right?_ He wasn't really sure. He'd heard Knock Out say it one time though, that's all he really knew. _Whatever._  He still wasn't really watching. At least, not until Paul Varjak came on the screen. 

The man didn't really _entrance_ Breakdown, far from it. He just... interested him so to speak. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his hair. Maybe his suit. The accent? Breakdown really liked his accent, but that wasn't it. 

 _It's his attitude,_  he suddenly thought, _there it is._  The way Paul carried himself, smart, sophisticated, yet kind of ashamed. He was living off some other humans money, and his relationship with her made his insides clench slightly. 

It wasn't really the fact that human interfacing was super disturbing _,_ it was that situation that seemed far too familiar to him. He didn't want to think about it.

The scene carried on. He watched the screen and slowly realized why humans spent so many cold nights watching other humans act on a screen. As much as he kind of hated to admit it, it was art in a way. He remembered the way Knock Out always tried to get him interested in that kind of stuff, but nothing ever really clicked. This did. He was just kind of disappointed him himself that it took off-world cinema to appreciate it. 

Time flew by quickly, faster than Breakdown wished it did and suddenly Paul Varjak and Ms. Golightly were sitting in a cab together, while it rained outside. Paul said he loved her. Holly said she didn't. Paul got angry and frustrated, got out of the cab and leaned into the car where he started to talk.

“ _You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself_.” The rain poured as Paul continued his monologue and Breakdown's insides twisted. Why did this hit him so hard?

 _Dammit Paul._ He thought. It was Knock Out. This small, passionate man who just wanted love reminded him of Knock Out. He kind of hated himseld for making that comparison but also was kind of proud. But then there was Holly. Primus he didn't like Holly, but in a way, she reminded him of Knock Out too. Always running instead of facing something head on. Her charming yet slightly pathetic mannerisms. Then there was Paul. His smarts and wisdom that made Breakdown admire him so much.

 _Fragging humans, make things too complicated._ Holly Golightly was crying. She left the car, crying out for that damn cat. She found Paul and forgiveness seeped into him. They kissed in the rain and Breakdown felt his spark warm. The screen soon faded into black. The lights around them turned back on and people turned their cars on.

"What time is it?" Asked Knock Out as he pulled out from his parking spot. 

"Ummm... 10:43 P.M... Yeah, that right."

"We should be heading back." 

"Yeah, let's go." The two got into line as the cars began heading out. It took a minute before they were back on the dirt road, heading back towards the  _Nemesis._

"What'd you think?" Breakdown thought for a moment.

"Too damn complicated." Knock Out drove next to his partner and once again, Breakdown could swear he heard that smile.

"I couldn't agree more."


	2. Just a Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did Wheeljack come up with the idea for the dinobots anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repost from a oneshot I had previously written. Basically how poor Ratchet has to endure drunk Wheeljack.
> 
> Theme: The Meters - Cissy Strut
> 
> Just play it gently in the background, not too harshly.

Ratchet hated two things about earth.

  
One: The constant weather. It was unpredicatble and he hated being unprepared.  
  
Two: Everything was so... Small. He could barely grasp anything Spike or his father gave to him, which would make it particularly difficult if any of them got hurt and he had to fix them. What was he going to do, take them and then transform into a giant robot in the middle of a hospital? He dreaded that day and hoped it never came.  
  
But Wheeljack had grasped onto the small life fairly quickly. He readjusted most of the tools he found and made it work. Ratchet admired him enough for that. One thing Ratchet did not admire him for was his tendancy to blow himself up.   
  
He opened the door and stepped into the inventor's lab where he saw the autobot hunched over, muttering things to himself while screwing a bolt into some contraption.  
  
"You said you needed assistance, Wheeljack?" He jumped then turned around and his optics lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ratchet! Can you help me with this?" He held up his left hand that was missing three fingers: the index, middle and thumb. Ratchet sighed and put his medical kit on the table.  
  
"I honestly don't know how you keep doing this and keep a straight face on when it happens."  
  
"One finds he gets used to it." Wheeljack hummed, hopping onto a desk and holding out his hand. "Can we please hurry this along? I've got another blueprint I need to work out and it's suprisingly hard to hold the paper down without your index finger."  
  
"Do you have the fingers?" He held out his right hand and opened his palm.  
  
"The remains. Sorry, I tried to salvage what I could. I was workin' on creatin' a nice grenade that has a thirty-foot radius -- ten more feet than ours do now -- and then, bang!" The medic chuckled dryling and took out a laser scapel.  
  
"This shouldn't hurt that much."  
  
"Ratchet, I've had multiple body parts blown off me, most done by myself. A few fingers poppin' off is just another Torsday to me."  
  
"It's called 'Thursay,' actually. At least I think so. Humans have too many names for everything..." Wheeljack nodded. He began looking off into the distance, kicking his legs back and forth gently.  
  
"And... done. Try not to blow off any more fingers. Or any other body parts for that matter." The inventor hopped off the desk and admired his newly reattatched fingers.  
  
"I'll try. I don't make the explosions happen, you know." Ratchet closed his kit.  
  
"Funny. I just thought you were a masochist." The autobot laughed and then elbowed the medic.  
  
"Hey, it's been a long day. Wanna drink?"

* * *

 "And who else knows about this?" Wheeljack gently unloaded the high-grade onto his table and practiaclly glowed with pride; scatch that. He was definantly glowing.  
  
"No one. Just you. It's my secret stash, y'know? After a long day, who doesn't like to unwind and relax?" Ratchet hummed in agreement and took a seat.  
  
"Prowl would arrest you on the spot if he knew. And I doubt Prime will be too pleased." The inventor showed off his new fingers by waving away the medic's comments.  
  
"How are they gonna find out? You're my only friend Ratchet!" He said that last part jokingly, but the medic winced a little at it. To a certain degree, that was true. Sure everyone talked to him on missions and meetings, but hardly anyone visited Wheeljack's lab unless they needed something. Ratchet only visited because Wheeljack needed something, of course. But he found that he always seemed to stay longer and just talk with the inventor. He didn't know why. He just did.  
  
"Nonsense, everyone likes Bumblebee better." Wheeljack tisked.  
  
"True. But he's too young to be drinkin' high-grade. So you're the next best thing."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
"You should be." They talked for a while. About how humans were certainly very odd, how Starscream was the most annoying decepticon (though Thundercracker was a close second), how Hubber was the bain of existance itself, and so on.  
  
But when the conversation difted towards Megatron, that was where Ratchet would say it began.

"So... Megajerk is huge," Wheeljack slightly slurred. The medic had been watching his high-grade, but the other autobot had decided to endulge himself in it. How nice that must've been.  
  
"Yeah, most bots would agree on that." Wheeljack took another swing and stared Ratchet dead in the eye.  
  
"We need somethin' bigger." The medic raised a brow.  
  
"Explain." How he would reget saying that sentance.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Megastickinthemud is huge, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So we need somethin'..." He paused for a moment and it almost seemed like he was going to pass out, but he leaned back into the conversation. If one could all it that.  
  
"Bigger. Somethin' that'll beat the scrap outta Megaton. Somethin' that'll really knock his lights out... think Ratch!"  
  
"I'm thinking, Wheeljack." His optics suddenly lit up. The sides of his face grew brighter and brighter and Ratchet couldn't help but feel a little concerned.  
  
"I got it." He whispered. The inventor leaned closer and closer in, "Dinosaurs." Ratchet rubbed his optics.  
  
"Sorry. For a second there, I though you said-"  
  
"Dinosaurs!" Cried Wheeljack slamming his fists on the table. "Why didn't I think about it before?" The medic looked at him.  
  
"You're drunk?"  
  
"Just a little tipsy, is all." Ratchet helped him up.  
  
"To your quarters. Go sleep this off. I'll put away the high-grade." Wheeljack was now glowing brightly, his eyes full of a stupid amount of pride.  
  
"It's the future Ratch, I'm tellin' you! Dinosaur robots! No! Dinobots-"  
  
"We're here!" Said Ratch shoving him into his room and trying to get him on his recharge-slab. "Goodnight Wheeljack!" The inventor was still rambling about how impossibly genius he was, but you could hear him getting tired.  
  
"Night..." He whispered before closing his eyes. Ratchet closed the door and headed back to the lab to clean up.  
  
"Dinobots," He thought, "What a stupid name."


	3. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what M.E.C.H. did to Breakdown, everyone's under house arrest. Wheeljack is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend.
> 
> Theme: Miniature Tigers - Cannibal Queen

The raid, for the most part, had been quite boring. There were only four vehicons at this energon outpost which secretly disappointed Bumblebee. He was hoping for more action considering Optimus' sudden need to ground them all.

 _Well, not ground_. He thought to himself while wheeling a sad mining cart barely filled with energon. _Its more like we're under house arrest_. He kicked at a small rock in his way. _But still_.

"Bee, that everything?" Arcee had emerged from one of the caves empty handed which just increased Bumblebee's annoyance at that days mission.

::Everything I could find:: He whirred in response. She nodded and checked the scanner once more.

"Scanner says there's still more energon in here," she looked back up, "guess that means we need to start digging."

"Anything?" Bulkhead asked entering the cave once more with Optimus.

::Not much. But the scanner says there's more to drill out:: Bumblebee answered with on hand on the cart, resisting the urge to kick it.

"Then we will stay here while Bumblebee returns the energon we've found." Optimus said picking up a drill. "In the meantime, we must start drilling."

"Lucky Bee," Bulkhead chuckled punching the black and yellow autobot on the shoulder. "Enjoy the break while you can!" Bumblebee waved goodbye to his comrades as Optimus called in for a bridge. Arcee teasingly mentioned how the only reason he wasn't staying was due to him not being able to pay attention to a task longer than 5 minutes which he promptly ignored.

 _Believe me, I'd rather be here._ He thought to himself pushing the cart through the ground-bridge. He emerged back into the mostly empty base to find Ratchet who looked to be attempting to fix another contraption, no doubt something Wheeljack had created considering that it looked like he was putting it back together from recently exploded scrap.

"Dammit!" Ratchet cursed, hitting the device with his wrench. "Damn piece of scrap!" Bumblebee whirred angrily about the kids hearing and Ratchet waved his concerns away. "Hello Bumblebee. Don't worry, no ones here right now. No one _important_."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from around the corner followed by a fizzing of metal welding.

"Good!" Ratchet hit the device again with this wrench causing a metallic bang to echo throughout the base. Bumblebee winced at the noise and docked the cart near the medic's table where he was working.

::What happened?:: He asked slightly deadpan. He was getting tired of he and Wheeljack's constant arguments. The two bickered like an old married couple, which they might as well have been at that point. Bumblebee recalled Ratchet's _passionate_ lecture he had given to the wrecker once after he had accidentally revealed himself to a human. He swore that the medic had it out for poor Wheeljack sometimes and this was one of those times. Though it wasn't like Wheeljack really minded at times.

"Mutiny that's what!"

"Optimus never said you were in charge!"

"He implied it!" Ratchet snapped back while he banged the wrench against the device once more and Bumblebee was starting to think that he wasn't trying to fix it.

 _Maybe its a way for him to release his anger without taking it out on anyone,_  he theorized. There was a slam heard from around the corner and Wheeljack emerged with a scowl on his face.

"Get back inside!" Ratchet snapped waving his wrech at the inventor. "Optimus strictly said he wanted no one to go out alone unless escourted by him! Theres too much risk, especially with--"

"With what? Starscream? I can take that fragger easier than I could take a turbofox!"

"--with M.E.C.H. You know what they did to Breakdown!" Wheeljack scoffed and rolled his optics while he walked over to the two.

"Why'd prime send you back Bee? Break the speed limit?" The black and yellow autobot let out a sharp whirr and the wrecker responded by letting out a dry chuckle. "Just messin' around kid." Bumblebee sometimes just couldn't stand Wheeljack's personality, always questioning leadership.

 _No wonder he's a lone wolf_ , he thought as the inventor began to bicker with Ratchet, "he annoys to scrap out of anyone he talks to." He watched the two for a moment before realizing what Wheeljack had said before.

::I'm not even that young:: He beeped while taking the cart mining cart again. Wheeljack looked up from his conversation and laughed.

"Sure kid, whatever helps you recharge at nig--"

"Oh no! We're not finished!" Snapped Ratchet drawing both their attention back to him, "Wheeljack there is no way I am opening that ground bridge for you -- much less to _Italy_! Where even is that?!"

"I heard there's plenty of nice open roads out there to take a spin on. C'mon doc', what's the big deal?" Ratchet groaned and Wheeljack grinned. Bumblebee was a little amused.

"I've said this multiple times and I won't say it again! After what M.E.C.H. did to Breakdown--"

"Please, that scrapheap is a cheap excuse for a bot! _M.E.C.H.--_ " Wheeljack said while making air-quotations with his digits, "--Is nothin' compared to what we've seen during the war! Remeber D.I.N.O.? The _Instatution_? Hell, what even was the Instatution?!"

"That's not the point!" Ratchet hissed, his voice getting a little higher. Bumblebee noted that that usually happened before the medic blew a gasket and he quickly excused himself and wheeled the cart down the hall, but couldn't help but stay near the two to easedrop and peek into the conversation.

"Then what is it doc'!" Wheeljack snapped getting closer to the orange and white bot, "What's the whole point in keepin' us under house arrest when we've faced a frag of a lot worse?!"

"Because, Wheeljack!" Ratchet yelled, "While projects like D.I.N.O. were extremly dangerous and did almost have disaterous consequences, and the Institution was a crime against Cybertron, they aren't like this!"

"We can deal with a couple of organics!" The wrecker countered. "More specifically, _I_ can deal with a couple of fragged to the head organics!"

"Dammit Wheeljack, that's not the point!"

"Well then what! What is it!" Wheeljack was so close Bumblebee was sure they could clink helms. Though bash was probably a more appropriate term for the situation. "What's the grand reason you're keepin' me down here?! Why're you so hung up on makin' me stay here! Huh?!" Ratchet was sputtering now out of pure frustration, anger and something else Bumblebee couldn't identify.

"Because!"

"'Cause why?!"

"Because it could have been you!" Silence fell upon the room. Bumblebee's optics widened and Wheeljack froze while still straring the medic straight in the optics. Ratchet's face of anger faded and was quickly replaced with one of embarassment and he looked down.

"I keep thinking," he finally said with a lower tone of voice, "that it could've been you. Everytime you stepped out that door or through that bridge, I was always..." he paused with what sounded like hesitation, " _worried_ about you, I suppose. I was -- I am -- I'm always afraid that one you step outside, you'll never step back in." Silence again. Bumblebee was now leaning all the way out to see everything and could see that Wheeljack remained frozen, still staring at Ratchet's face.

"Doc," he finally started, "that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said t'me." Ratchet's optics widened for a minute before he sputtered:

"Be serious!" Wheeljack laughed.

"I am. Doc -- _Ratchet_." the wrecker stepped closer and gently clinked their helms together. "I'm... I'm glad you told me." Slowly, Wheeljack pecked his helm and Ratchet let a loose smile spred across his face. "Because me too, Ratch."

If Bumblebee had a jaw, he would've dropped it.

"I-I'm glad you feel that way..." Wheeljack grinned. But it wasn't his usual sly, cocky grin. It seemed genuine.

"Hell, I'm glad you feel that way. I was startin' to think you were leadin' me on."

"Leading you on?" Ratchet wore an amused look, something Bumblebee hardly ever saw, "Honestly Wheeljack, you were the one who-"

"Hey!" Called in Bulkhead. All three turned their heads to the screen and Bumblebee cursed the wrecker's terrible timing.

 _It was starting to get good_ , he thought while still staring, _like those T.V. shows Ms. Darby watches._

"Yes, Bulkhead?" Ratchet responded while Wheeljack leaned on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What do you need? I'm busy so to speak.

"We're almost good to go here Ratch, we just need Bee to bring back that mining cart. He took the only one and we'll probably crush all the energon up if we try ta carry it!" Wheeljack whispered something Bumblebee couldn't hear which he was severly disappointed by considering Ratchet had suddenly become very flustered.

"Yes, yes that's good Bulkhead, I'll send Bumblebee back to you, goodbye!" He shut off the call and turned Wheeljack who was grinning again. "That's not funny!"

"It was hilarious. Now where's that kid-" Bumblebee quickly leaned back against the wall, hiding himself. He took the cart and began wheeling away as fast as he could without making a noise. The autobot wondered why the cart suddenly now sounded a lot louder than before and walked faster.

"Bumblebee!" He froze. Slowly he awkwardly turned around, the cart scraping against the cold pavement as he changed direction.

::Yeah Ratchet?:: He silently prayed to Primus that the medic or Wheeljack hadn't seen him. But he knew them.

"Get out here kid." Bumblebee let out the closest he could manage to a defeated groan and wheeled back out to see Ratchet looking annoyed and Wheeljack looking amused. Though he could detect the fondness still in the air from before.

_Maybe they'll go easy on me...?_

"How much did you hear?" Ratchet now wore a scowl though Bumblebee could see a slight hint of worry peak out. The wrecker was similar with his usual grin on his face, though Bumblebee could tell he was a little worried as well.

::I didn't hear anything:: The autobot whirred quickly. ::I mean, if you don't want me to hear it--::

"Ah, let him know Ratch'," Wheeljack interrupted, "who's it gonna hurt?" The medic looked as if he was about to protest but Wheeljack then placed another peck on the side of his helm, silencing him. The orange and white autobot eyed the younger for a minute before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine. But--" He then jabbed a finger threateningly at Bee, "-- _We_ tell the others. And if I hear Rafael or any of the other children gossiping about this..." His voice trailed off as the inventor began edging closer and leaned on him. He sighed and then sent one more glare at him. "Not one word."

::Of course!:: Bumblebee beeped putting his hands up defensively. ::I'd never tell anyone without your permission Ratchet:: Bee stayed silent for a moment before looking back up at the two. ::But can I ask something? Are you two--:: He then clapsed his hands together as if representing them which Bumblebee had to admit was not his finest moment. ::--together?::

The pair looked at each other and then looked back at the black and yellow bot.

"I don't know." Ratchet answered, "that's what we're going to figure out ourselves."

"Yeah, we'll tell ya when we've figured it out Bee," Wheeljack sniggered now walking to the groud-bridge controls, "But you better get goin'. Bulk's not gonna keep waitin'. I know him."

::Oh Bulkhead! The mining!:: Bee whirred sharply. ::Can you bridge me back?:: Wheeljack saluated and activated the bridge. ::Thanks!:: He beeped quickly approaching the portal. He looked back one more time to see the wrecker leaning his head once more on Ratchet's shoulder contently.

Bumblebee wished he could smile.

He stepped into the bridge, the flurry of bright lights making him squint. He then stepped back out, wheeling the cart back out to the cave. 

"Bee!" Called out Bulkhead meeting him at the entrance. "What took you so long?" Bumblebee pushed the cart towards the wrecker, thinking about what had happened, and shrugged his shoulders.

::I was just trying to avoid coming back fo as long as possible:: He beeped.

"Well now you're back." He tossed him a drill. "Get drilling." Bumblebee took the device and paused for a moment. His optics grew with content as he remembered Ratchet's smile. He hadn't seen that in a while. Not since before Tyger Pax.

"What're you so happy about?" Arcee asked walking over. Bee shrugged.

::Just remembering something::


	4. Just a Little More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Predacon's Rising. Arcee and Ratchet didn't really talk much in the show, did they?
> 
> WARNING: Self harm
> 
> A reupload of a previous work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Mount Erie - Real Death

No one liked talking about Optimus. It had been weeks after his sacrifice and still, no one talked about it.

Ultra Magnus assumed leadership of the team, but spent most days out on missions mapping the planet and in his office.

Bulkhead continued reconstruction, trying not to take his anger out on the vehicons.

Wheeljack only really spoke to Bulkhead. He avoided Ultra Magnus, but for a different reason.

Smokescreen had tried to be optimistic at first, but eventually gave that up. He continued exploring and mapping out a ruined cybertron.

Bumblebee had been the one who had hid it well. It was a when Ultra Magnus had told him that the acid rains were bad and he couldn't go out for a drive when he finally broke down.

Arcee kept to herself. She often went out on missions trying to track down Shockwave and Starscream. Being out there alone was the best place she could be.

Knock Out didn't speak to any of them.

But Ratchet was the strangest. After all the sparks had left the well, he went back to earth, not bothering to make conversation. No one traveled through the space bridge for weeks. Until Jack made the call.

* * *

 "You're sure?"

"Absolutley." Arcee didn't believe him.

"One hundred percent positive?"

"Yup. I made sure to promise I'd work overtime and get straight A's this quarter."

"Your mom is one hard woman to please."

"Can you really blame her?" The two-wheeler chuckled.

"Alright Jack. How's tomorrow sound to you?"

"Great! I'll meet you at the base, then we can go cruising for a bit!"

"Yeah, just like old times." A silence fell between them.

"I miss you Arcee. The world's a lot slower without you." Somehow she understood what he ment by that.

"Miss you too, partner. The base is a lot quieter without your constant yapping."

"Hey, that's mostly Miko!" She chuckled.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow. Bye, Arcee."

"Goodbye, Jack." He hung up. Arcee felt hope. Maybe things would go back to normal. Maybe her partner calling her was a sign of good things to come.

Maybe.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Arcee nodded to the wrecker. It had taken forever to get Ultra Magnus' approve for this. She was ready. "Alright, just give a hollar when you wanna come back."

"Thanks, Wheeljack."

"What for? I'm the only bot in this place that can work a space-bridge."

"Just... Thanks." The scientist nodded and activated the bridge.

"You're good to go." Arcee hesitated for a second. Maybe she should ask Bumblebee to come along again. Or Bulkhead. "Hey, I'm not gettin' any younger here." No. They didn't want the kids to see them like that. She remebered their responses.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She stepped into the portal. It was a flurry of brighy swirling lights and then she stepped back on earth. The two-wheeler looked around. The base certainly looked... different to say the least. Glass containers along with crumbled up documents and dried energon were scattered and stained all around the base. Around the computer, more dried energon. There wasn't anyone in sight. Arcee quickly unsheathed her blaster from her arm and aimed at the air. Something wasn't right. "Show yourself!" She demanded. No response. A sudden noise came from the door and she quickly aimed for the source. A yelp was heard along with something falling to the ground.

"Arcee, what gives?!" She relaxed.

"Jack, what happened here?" The boy looked around while picking up his helmet.

"I honestly dont know. Mom hasn't let me back here ever since you guys left. It's just army guys and Ratchet mostly." Arcee tucked her blaster away.

"And where is Ratchet exactly?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he went to the scrapyard? There's one nearby. Maybe he needs spare parts for something?" The two-wheeler narrowed her eyes.

"We'd better make sure." The teen looked upset that their reunion was going to be interupted, but agreed.

"Yeah, let's go. Can I at least ride you?" Arcee transformed and revved her engine.

"Did you think we were going to walk there?"

* * *

Jack had overdone it, as Arcee expected. But she didn't blame him. It had probably been a while since he'd ridden any other motorcycle and being on one was a 'freeing experience' according to him. Not that she was complaining of course. It felt good to have her tires tred on smooth pavement instead of a ruined bumpy road.

"We're here." They skidded to a stop. In front of them was the entrance to a large scrapyard, clearly abandoned. The two-wheeler transformered after her partner hopped off her seat and removed his helmet.

"Wanna split up?" He asked tucking the helmet underneth his arm.

"Okay. You go left, I'll go right. Meet back here in ten minutes."

"Roger that, mom." She gave him a look, and then proceeded to walk to the right, scanning for anything similar to the medic.

"Ratchet?" She called out, "It's me-" A sudden thump of several objects falling on the ground followed by wild cursing was heard. Arcee turned the corner to see the autobot kneeling down, picking up the fallen items off the ground, now mumbling. "Ratchet?" The medic jumped and turned to her.

"Arcee! What-what are you doing here?" The two-wheeler kneeled down to help him pick up the items.

"Field trip. Jack called and asked me to come over. What are you doing here?" He quickly picked up one of the items and shoved it into a trailer he had brought along.

"Nothing. I've been working on some experiments and needed some spare parts. Agent Fowler suggested this place." Arcee put two items, an old toaster and a broken radio, into the trailer.

"Need any help? I'm here all day until I need to bridge back. That's all Ultra Magnus would give me."

"No, no, no, no that's quite alright. I'm fine." She raised a brow.

"Well then let us at least drive you back. You could use the company-"

"I said I'm fine." The venom in his voice suprised her and she backed off.

"Fine. Jack!" There was silence for a moment, then from the corner emerged a panting Jack still trying to catch his breath.

"What-"

"We're leaving." The femme turned around and headed towards the exit. Jack now looking confused, turned towards the medic who had also turned his back to the two.

"Okay... See you later Ratchet." The autobot muttered something and didn't turn back around. "What the heck was that about?" The teen asked once they were a good distance away and was sure Ratchet couldn't hear them.

"Nothing. You mentioned how the world seemed slower lately?"

* * *

They'd ridden for a while and both hadn't spoken besides Jack's exhales as he breathed in the cool desert air. It reminded her a lot of their old base. Nostalgia tugged at her spark and she pushed it out of her mind by driving faster. The familar warmth of her partner and the wind on her made her feel at home. It made her feel good. Better than she had felt in a while. They rode and watched the blue sky slowly dim and soon turn a deep shade. The stars were much clearer out here and they reminded Arcee of the stars he had seen on her patrols back on Cybertron. Maybe one of the few good things to come out of her staying. She checked the time.

"It's getting late, Jack." The teen snapped out of his focaused trance on the road and acknowledged her.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." He pulled over and stepped off the bike. Arcee transformed and it occured to her that they were an awful far way from the base. They stood on a cliff and gazed into the night. All was quiet. "Arcee," Jack finally spoke, "what's wrong with Ratchet?" The femme glanced down at him and vented a sigh.

"I don't know." The human turned to her.

"Promise me you'll find out?" A soft smile formed on her face.

"Promise."

* * *

After she had said her goodbyes to Jack and Mrs. Darby and called Wheeljack, Arcee rode through the night, heading back to the base. Though she tried her best to focause on the drive, her thoughts were clouded on one subject. It wasn't odd that the medic would often snap at others. Far from it. But the tone he had used, the way had acted. Something was off.

"And I know exactly why," She thought and a sadness overtook her. She tried not to think about it, but it still hurt. Everything hurt. Thinking about him was like having a gaping wound on her body; vulnerable, weak and just too fragging painful. The base was close now. A walkable distance. Arcee transformed and looked up at the sky, the only thing guiding her were the stars and her headlights. She hiked up a hill and glanced at their warehouse. She called Wheeljack again and he finally responded.

"Yeah, Arcee?"

"Ready for that bridge."

"Sure. Just give me a few cycles. I gotta get the thing up and runnin'..." She said okay, goodbye and hung up. Reaching their base, she opened the doors and peeked inside. Just as messy as before. Maybe more now. In the corner of the room stood Ratchet. He was mumbling things to himself again and had a laser scapel in one hand and was engraving into something he was holding. He clearly hadn't noticed Arcee had entered so she took the time to scan the base. Freshly spilled energon was on the floor, the trailer the medic had earlier was now lying on its side, opened. The junk was scattered all throughout the base and random paper still lay crumpled up on the floor.

"Arcee-" Ratchet quickly dropped the laser scapel, "-what are you doing here?"

"Heading back home," she wasn't even sure if she should call it that anymore, "just waiting for Wheeljack. He said it would take a few cycles."

"Oh, well, that's-"

"Ratchet," She suddenly interrupted, "what's that in your hand?" The white and orange bot turned back around.

"Nothing."

"Ratchet-"

"Nothing, Arcee." The femme suddenly grew angry. Angry at Ratchet, cybertron, everything. She walked over to the medic and snatched the hand she had mentioned, suprising and upsetting the autobot. "Hey! I said-" She pulled his hand close to him and gasped. The hand she held was dripping with energon. The blue substance oozed out of cuts on the medic's hand, three to be exact. There were old cuts as well, now barely healing. Ratchet was attempting to pull away, but Arcee kept her grip.

"Ratchet..." she finally said whisering softly, "what are you doing to yourself?" Ratchet finally pulled away and held his hand.

"Nothing! It's none of your conern!"

"Ratchet-"

"Leave, Arcee! I don't need you here! Go! I'm fine!" He began to walk away, but Arcee grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"No, you're not! Because this-" she pointed down at his hands, "-this is not okay, Ratchet. I'm worried about you. You're not okay." The orange and white medic stopped, and began breathing heavily and slowly.

"I-I just needed more time. I didn't- I don't know what to do..." Arcee's features then softened.

"I know Ratch. I know what you're going through-" The older suddenly whipped his head up and glared at her.

"How could you possibly know what it's like?" He hissed. "You didn't even know him!" The femme, startled backed away a little. "Not at his worst, not at his best! Not when he first worked with Alpha Trion, not when he met Megatron, and certainly not when the matix was bestowed upon him!" The medic was talking, faster and faster.

"Not during the first battle of the war! Not when he almost lost Bumblebee at Tyger Pax!" He struggled to speak now, barely able to say the words.

"But I was," He choked out, "I was there. I've seen him at his breaking point and I was the one who helped him back up, and he was the one who helped me back up. He was my only-"

"Don't say it Ratchet," Arcee said taking him by the shoulders, "don't say he was your only friend, because that is a lie." The medic, defeated, looked at the ground and finally let out a single sob.

"What am I going to do, Arcee? He's gone. Dead. I-I don't what I'm going to..." Arcee helped him sit and the medic held himself in his arms, making himself as small as possible. "He was the one I cared for most..." Arcee knew what that felt like.

"I know, Ratchet. You don't have to say anything." She held him and Ratchet hung his head in her embrace. He quietly sobbed and Arcee felt her insides tie in knots. She wouldn't loose anyone else. Not again. Not ever. In front of them, the space-bridge opened and Ratchet looked up. "Come on," Arcee finally said, her voice cracking, "let's go home." Ratchet slowly rose, squeezing his hand while Arcee helped him walk. The two walked to the bridge together, supporting one another with each step. Ratchet's breath hitched and Arcee took a deep vent in and stepped through.


	5. Something Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet notices the small things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh! I've been on a drachet spree, why is there so little content for this ship?!
> 
> Theme: The Microphones - I Felt Your Shape

At first, it didn't seem like much. Every now and then, he'd glance at Drift and notice small things. How every time he entered Swerve's, Drift would scrunch his nose for a brief moment; How he'd be more quieter around Rodimus so the captain would speak even more than usual, things like that.

But then his findings became more detailed. He noticed how the spiritualist had a sad resting face; How he'd purse his lips when focused on something; Or the way he held his sword so tightly, as if afraid of loosing it. 

Soon, he could recall where Drift's paint was beginning to chip; How he liked his energon, and so much more. He hadn't even done it on purpose. He just noticed. 

But he didn't even noticed how Drift stared at him too. How the autobot would often sneak glances of the medic; How the former decepticon had now memorized Ratchet's schedule so he could 'accidentally' bump into him on his way to Rodimus'. Drift stared too.

It just took him a while to notice.

 

 


	6. Missing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift tries to break Ratchet out of his shell. Also Whirl is talking to himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Imaginary Ambition - Substance

"Where do you miss it the most Ratchet?" Around them, the crew bustled about and talked amongst one another. Skids and Trailcutter sat with Chromedome and Rewind who were recording the two racing one another, chugging down their drinks as fast as they could while a few others spectated, cheering them on. Whirl was arguing with himself, _again_ , and Brainstorm was attempting to convince First Aid and Ambulon of his latest invention that would "change the medical world as we know it." The two wore rather confused faces. 

The medic let out a "huh" while taking a drink of his high-grade. "That's an awfully arbitrary question isn't it? And a personal one at that." The ex-decepticon shrugged and took a sip of his energon. Behind them Whirl let out a guffaw and began to counter himself once again.

 "I'll tell you mine if you want." The autobot didn't say anything but took a bit of a longer swig.

"Go ahead." A yell was heard from across the room followed by an eruption of cheers. Drift cast his eye quickly to see the small crowd gathered around Tailcutter who was still downing another glass. A few bots handed each other Shanix, a bet clearly won. He looked back at Ratchet.

"Okay. Well when I used to live in the Dead End, there was this little shop where I would pass by every day. It had hundreds of old data pads, used trinkets, things like that." He shifted a little more, edging closer to the table. "But there was this one data pad. It had hundreds of old poems and stories on it. And I swore one day that I would buy it and I would read every single thing on it." He leaned back. "I never got to read that data pad. I want to go back, but it must either be destroyed or turned into some N.A.I.L. refuge or something like that." Drift didn't think Ratchet would respond honestly. Maybe with something sarcastic or with those air-quotations he liked so much. But the medic let out a vented sigh and straightened up a bit. 

"I've always wanted to go back to this small little oilhouse in Iacon. Back when everything wasn't shot straight to hell." Drift chuckled at that. Behind them Tailgate and Cyclonus entered, the tall purple down leaning down slightly to hear the "bomb disposal" expert. "Everytime I went there, I didn't know anyone. No one knew who I was and I wasn't constantly needed. I could just..." He hesitated for a moment. 

"Be me, I suppose." He slumped back and took another drink of his high grade. "That sounds bloody stupid." The spiritualist smiled and put his hand on Ratchet's. 

"The most important things always seem to be for some reason."

 


	7. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Minimus hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I unintentionally featured Ratchet in most of these one-shots and decided to switch it up a bit. Enjoy!
> 
> Theme: The Deli - 5:32 P.M.

"Ten?" Minimus stood in front of his desk analyzing the data-pad in his hands. Ten was behind him, trying to look over his shoulder from the floor.

"If you're asking if you can see, the answer is no." Minimus put the data-pad down. "It's not ready." Ten nodded (sadly Ambus noted) and continued with his carvings. Ambus walked over, kneeled down, and examined the tiny figurines Ten had sculpted. There was a small Rodimus, Swerve, Tailgate, Skids, Brainstorm, and a few others littered about. He recalled Ten proudly presenting them to him earlier. Stray scraps of wood were on the floor which Ambus decided to tolerate for the moment. Ten carved into a small chunk of the wood in his hands, which vaugley resembled Perceptor. 

"You're branching out I see." He said now dusting up the scraps. "Are you attempting to do the rest of the crew now?" Ten nodded as Ambus walked towards the garbage.

"Ten." Minimus tossed the remaining scraps into the trash. 

"You've done a decent job so far." He said walking back to him. "Hopefully it comes out as well as the others."

"Ten." Said Ten in a quieter tone. Ambus held back a grin.

"A compliment of sorts," he informed him. "I don't give those out very often." He settled down in front of Ten's work and the Legislator himself right before grabbing his data-pad of the counter. 

"Ten, ten, ten..." 

"I hope I havent flustered you." Ten shook his head and continued to chip away. Minimus sat across from him, continuing on his poem. Ratchet had been right. Ten wasn't the worst he could do. Not by a longshot.


	8. Anyone You Admire, Love, Like, Or Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loves in the air on the Lost Light, and people are feeling flirty after Swerve introduces the concept of "Valentines Day" to everyone. Ratchet is grouchy, Rodimus is scheming, and Swerve is holding out for the singles. 
> 
> This oughta be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late Valentines Day special. So sorry, I've been working on this for a while and got very busy because school. Once again, terribly sorry and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I also tried really hard to involve Ratchet less, but I'm weak.
> 
> Theme: The World Record - We're #1

"The concept is simple, really." Nightbeat raised a metal brow and resisted making a comment. Swerve wiped a sticky spot on the bar counter as other bots sat in front of him whilst drinking. "You just show someone you love or like a display of affection. It can be flowers, chocolate -- but we don't have that so we'll have to make due -- or a card. Or just plain telling them "Happy Valentines Day!" Y'know, stuff like that."

Ratchet guffawed. "And when did this marvelous idea take root?" 

Swerve smiled. "I saw it on an episode of  _Community_  last night _._ It was brilliant. In this one, Jeff--"

"Yeah, that's great Swerve--" Skids interrupted. "--So it can be anyone we admire, love, like, or otherwise?" Swerve looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Yeah, basically. Anyone you admire, love, like, or otherwise." Skids jumped from his seat, spilling his drink in the process, and bolted for the exit. He yelled a goodbye to his friends before dashing out the door.

"Hey, I'm putting that on your tab!" Swerve yelled after him. Rewind sniggered and Chromedome chuckled. Rung smiled while Brainstorm took a long sip of his energon. Whirl yelled for Skids to run faster. Tailgate hopped off his seat and motioned for Cyclonus to follow.

"This is exciting!" He said as they began for the exit. "What are you doing Cyclonus?" Cyclonus mumbled a reply only Tailgate could hear as they exited.  Getaway sighed and headed for the exit himself, Atomizer beside him whispering something. 

"Interesting idea." Brainstorm said rubbing his chin. "Anyone?" Swerve groaned as he reached for a fresh towel. 

"For the billionth time,  _yes. A_ _nyone._ " 

"Excellent! I'll be back soon." He stood to leave before turning back to the bar. 

"Do you know what Perceptor's favorite color is?" 

"Red? Black? I dunno, something unpleasant and dull." Brainstorm let out a "hah!" Before turning around and leaving. 

"Sooooo, Ratchet." Swerve began, turning around. "Since you probably don't have anything going on--"

"I do."

"--I need  _you_ to spread the message about Valentines Day." 

"I can do it!" Riptide exclaimed raising his hand. "I mean -- I'm not doing anything, sooooo..." Swerve hesitated for a minute.

"Yeah, it's just... You aren't exactly the most reliable bot Rip." Riptide raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" 

"Let's just say that you were at the back of the line the day Primus was handing out brains."

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, that's a better way of saying it." Swerve turned back to Ratchet. "So you'll do it?"

"When did I say that I would? I've got appointments Swerve. Patients." 

"And I've got a bar to run. Trust me, once word gets out and someone doesn't get a card -- which is very likely for literally everyone here -- this place will be  _packed._ " 

"Why would you celebrate a holiday that intentionally excludes others and makes them miserable? Doesn't that contradict the whole point of it?" 

"I heard the word 'miserable,'" Whirl suddenly interjected, now facing them. "And I'm listening."

"Whirl!" Said Swerve. "Spread the word about Valentines Day, will you? People who don't get a Valentine will be condemned with a fate worse than death -- loneliness." Whirl's eye narrowed.

"My greatest foe, yet oldest companion. Alright, I'll help." Whirl stood. Rung got up too and followed. 

"Maybe don't introduce yourself as "Killmaster's Killer" this time." Rung said to him as they approached another booth. 

"What! But it's a good play on words." Rung looked back at Swerve and mouthed ' _I'll handle it_.' Before turning back to his companion. 

"Raaaatchet..."

"No, Swerve. In fact, my break's over." He pushed himself off the seat and as he stalked away, he could hear Swerve trying to convince Nightbeat of the event. He scoffed and turned the corner before arriving to the medical bay. 

He entered and was greeted by First Aid tending to a sickly looking bot spitting curses at nothing. Ratchet went to his desk and picked up his data-pad. He scrolled through his schedule, checking for his next appointment. First Aid leaned over while patting the Autobot's back as he vomited into a bucket.

"Hey Ratchet, did you hear?" 

What?" First Aid told patient to lay down for a bit before walking towards Ratchet.

"The latest issue of _The Insider_ says it's  _Valentines Day._ " Ratchet almost dropped the data-pad. 

"How did it even spread that fast?!" He asked. "And why are you reading that nonsense?"

First Aid shrugged. "I get bored." Ratchet muttered something under his breath and continued scrolling. "Apparently it's a big deal. You give a present or a show a gesture of kindness to someone you--"

"Admire, love, like, or otherwise. Yeah I'm all caught up with that." 

"Are you doing anything with anyone?" Ratchet let out an empty chuckle. 

"Please. I've got better things to waste my time with. And right now, one of those things is meeting with a patient. Open the door please." First Aid shook his head but obeyed.

"Whatever you say. You need to loosen up some though." Ratchet scoffed for the second time that day as First Aid went to check on his patient.

"Valentines Day," he muttered to himself. "Bloody stupid." 

* * *

"Valentines Day..." Rodimus said. "Brilliant! Where does he come up with this stuff?" Rodimus looked over to Ultra Magnus who seemed fully focused on his latest report. "Hey Mags!"

"Rodimus, if this is about that hand-wrestling ring--"

"We should throw a party! Something to commemorate the occasion and celebrate me -- and everyone else of course." 

"And what exactly would we be celebrating?" Rodimus grabbed his data-pad and shoved it into Ultra Magnus' hands. 

" _Valentines Day_ U.M.. Now where'd Brainstorm put those lights from the Christmas party...?" As Ultra Magnus read the article in front of him, Rodimus wandered to the front of the ship where Megatron was doing his best to ignore him. 

"Absurd..." Ultra Magnus whispered behind them. Rodimus slunk behind Megatron and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, _co-captain_?" Rodimus scrunched his nose.

"First of all, you said that last bit with _defiance._ Secondly, we're throwing a party." Megatron rolled his optics. 

"No. It would only further distract from our goal which, by the way, we are no closer to reaching--" Rodimus growing bored, cut him off and pushed him aside, a smile still plastered on his face. 

"So it's settled then?" Ultra Magnus opened his mouth to speak before Rodimus grabbed the intercom. 

"Blaster, open the comms, I have an announcement." 

"Roger that." With a click of a button, he was live. Rodimus cleared his throat.

"Attention all crew -- it has come to the attention of your co-captain that it is in fact  _Valentines Day._ Because of this new revelation, I will be hosting a Valentines Day Celebrationat Swerve's tonight! Please RSVP with your favorite co-captain -- if that's not clear, it's  _me_ \-- before tonight! See you all there!" *click* He proudly signed off before he turned to see Ultra Magnus in front of him.

"Rodimus, we don't have time to run amok with festivities--" Rodimus held up a finger to silence him.

"Ahup! Who's co-captain? Me! And as far as  _I'm_ concerned--" He turned to Megatron, "-- _I'm_ the only 'co-captain' people will listen to." With that, he marched towards and out the door without looking back. Megatron sighed and returned to looking out the window. Ultra Magnus glanced back down at the data-pad still in his digits. 

"Valentines Day _..._ " He muttered. 

* * *

 "And  _who_ said you could use my bar?" Swerve glared at Rodimus who sat in front of him. "You still haven't ordered anything by the way."

"Okay, hear me out. One glass of energex." Swerve grouchily obliged. "If we host the party here, you'll double your profits overnight! I don't get why you don't want to do this." Swerve handed him his glass.

"Because the people who don't get Valentineswill want a drink and Good Ol' Swerve will have one ready in hand. I'll triple my profits if I hold out for them." Rodimus let out a 'pfft' and took a sip. He glanced over at Getaway who sat in a booth with Atomizer and an idea sprung into his mind.

"Fine, that's fine." He began to get up. "I'll just ask Mirage if he'll host. I mean, it's not like anyone would come anyway after the  _incident._ " Swerve suddenly slammed a glass down on the bar and glared at Rodimus. 

"What time does the party start?" 

* * *

"Ratchet, I'm heading out." Ratchet nodded, laser scalpel in hand, reattaching a bot's finger.

"I'll finish up here and join you. My shift's almost over." First Aid looked surprised. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to celebrate Valentines Day?" Ratchet raised a brow, still welding.

"You are headed to Swerve's, right?" 

"Yeah, that's where the Valentine's Day Celebration is being held." Ratchet's hand jerked, burning his patient causing them to yelp.

"Sorry, I don't usually get idiotic news during surgery." He apologized. He turned to First Aid. "That's actually a thing? I thought Rodimus was _joking_. He said to RSVP and I just tuned him out after that."

"Well, I'm going with Riptide and Brainstorm. Wanna join?" Now Ratchet rolled his optics.

"The last time he used the intercom, he announced the arm-wrestling ring before Ultra Magnus cut him off." 

"I'll take that as a no." 

"Was he actually _serious_?" 

"Goodbye, Ratchet." First Aid left as Ratchet gathered himself. His patient looked worriedly at his own finger then at him.

"Um... Are you finished?"

* * *

Swerve's was bright with fluorescent red and pink lights, the bar packed with bots pushing and shoving each other to get a drink. Chromedome and Rewind sat together, Rewind recording the festivities. Rung and Nightbeat sat with an antsy Skids who was getting confused looks from Getaway. Tailgate talked with Cyclonus, leaning against the wall as they usually did. First Aid, Riptide, and Brainstorm chatted and joked among one another, drinks in hand. 

Rodimus entered with a cheeky grin on his face. He surveyed the room as Ultra Magnus followed behind him. "Check and mate." He announced.

"I still fail to understand why you insisted on hosting this party." Rodimus put his hands proudly on his hips.

"Because Magnus, this party is living proof that  _I'm_ still in charge." He sniffed. "I mean, I've always been in charge, but this just drives the point home."

Magnus stiffened slightly. "This party is "proof." Not " _living proof._ " The party is not sentient." Rodimus tsked and walked into the crowd. 

"Where's Swerve? I want to rub the success of tonight in his face." He arrived to the bar after many enthusiastic greetings and "no problems" to crew-mates who thanked him on his way. He plopped down on a stool as  _Serendipity_ played on the monitors and  _I Will Always Love You_ blasted on the intercom. 

Swerve with his back turned to him began preparing a few drinks and addressed him. "Hey there! You love-birds ready for the Valentines Day special?" He turned around and his smiled faded. Rodimus' usual shit-eating grin returned.

"That sounds _lovely_. Is this special triple filtered? I'm feeling _fancy_." 

* * *

The medical bay was dark, the only light coming from the data-pad and computer screen in front of him. After the last of his patients had left and he was the only one in the medical bay, Ratchet sat at his desk, filling out his daily report. He typed in how three bots had lost at least one body part today due to Brainstorm insisting that his "friends" help him in his experiments. He also noted that someone should speak to Brainstorm about using test subjects in the future.

He opened up the patient files and began updating a few. He was scrolling through the D's when his name came up. Ratchet paused for a moment starting at the screen. He clicked on the name and his profile came up. It detailed on his last injury, the last time he visited the medibay. He recalled it like it was yesterday and Ratchet wished that it was. His gazed at his profile picture and sighed. He reread the name over and over again.  _Drift._

He logged off. Ratchet stood and exited the medibay, his shift over. He could hear the music booming and people cheering from Swerve's all the way from were he was. He looked down the hall then back to where his room was. 

"Valentines Day." He muttered before going down the hall. "Bloody Valentines Day."

* * *

No one noticed when Ratchet entered, which relieved him. Everyone was too busy either staring at Rodimus rubbing the victory of tonight in Swerve's face, (very loudly mind you) looking at Skids presenting his gift to Nautica which was a new collection of history books he'd gotten from Rewind, or watching Brainstorm give his gift to Perceptor that had more people confused than anything else. (It looked like a new sniper rifle in Perceptor's complementary colors, but who knew with Brainstorm).

Ratchet shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the surprised looks he got and took a seat next to Whirl. The only spot unoccupied unsurprisingly. He waited for Swerve to finish being taunted by Rodimus and glanced at Whirl who was seemingly ignoring him. He instead was arguing with himself again on how he should've brought more money to buy another drink.

"Here Whirl." He interjected handing him five shantex. "It's on me." Whirl's eye widened and he stared at him.

"You feeling okay doc? I'll still take the money, but are you good?"

He grunted in response and shrugged his shoulders. "Just helping out a fellow bot alone on Valentines Day." 

"Who says I don't have Valentine?" 

"The two empty seats beside you." 

"Shut up." He took the money and yelled for Swerve to hurry up. Ratchet relaxed a bit. Swerve waved them away and began preparing their drinks. 

"So where's Rung?" Whirl shrugged.

"Went with Nightbeat or something, dunno."

"How about Cyclonus?"

Whirl guffawed. "Horn head? Off with Tailgate or whatever. Sparks flying, yadda, yadda, yadda." 

Ratchet stared at him as Whirl looked blankly ahead. He raised a metal brow. 

"Okay, what is it?" Whirl finally snapped. "You expect to me to break down and spill my guts?"

"Hardly." He responded. Swerve finally handed them two drinks before Rodimus' called his name once more. He grimaced and turned back around. Ratchet took the his drink and took a sip.

"Then what then?" Whirl's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What could I have possibly done to receive the attention of the gracious medic Ratchet?" Ratchet scowled for the third time that day and took another sip. 

"There's no ulterior motive. Just--" He slid Whirl his glass. "--a drink." Whirl glared at him for a minute before slowly taking the drink. 

"I'll take it. Not that it means anything or whatever."

Ratchet nodded. "Not that it means anything or whatever." The two sat together in a comfortable silence as _Pretty Woman_ blared from the intercom. Swerve finally away from Rodimus, took the mike in his hands and plastered a cheesy smile on his face. 

"Good evenin' folks! Just wanted to remind you that our Lovebird Special is only two shantex per glass, comprised of a special concoction made of only the _finest_ energex." Rodimus pulled him in and whispered something to him making Swerve contort his face. 

"Ratchet!" First Aid appeared behind Ratchet who turned halfway around to see him. "You came!" Whirl muttered something about being the most popular girl at school and Ratchet waved him away. He offered First Aid and Riptide a seat next to him and they sat as Swerve went back to the microphone. 

"Where's Brainstorm?"

"Out bragging to Perceptor about how great he is, the usual." Swerve turned the mike back on.

"And that to thank Rodimus -- our amazingly generous co-captain -- for this great event--" He was shoved to the side as Rodimus grabbed the mike from him and bowed. He waited for the applause to die down before he spoke.

"Thank you Swerve! Now--" he raised his glass. "--a toast! Happy Valentines Day!" Everyone raised their glasses. Ratchet begrudgingly did the same and watched as Whirl slowly did the same. Ratchet looked to his side to see First aid's and Riptide's glasses in the air, smiles and glee on their faces. He smiled. Everyone cheered.

"Happy Valentines Day!" 

 


	9. Adventures, Really Great Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, what if Swindle didn't die in Windblade? Alternitavely titled: just one of Drift's many adventures during his exile.
> 
> Theme: Ramones - Listen To My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, I love Swindle too much to accept his fate. 
> 
> Also, short update, sorry! More coming soon!

"Can you go any lower?" Drift was beginning to get frustrated. He rubbed his temple, a headache coming on. They'd been negotiating for about two hours and he hadn't budged. Swindle who was still standing there, had his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. 

"As I said, 10,000 shantex. No more, no less." He said that with a smile which just annoyed Drift even more. 

"Come on Swindle. I know you're the second best negotiator in the galaxy, but seriously?" He said "second best" just to irk him. 

"There's no need for patronizing," Swindle scowled. "Now, take it or leave it Autobot." That smile then crept back on his face. "Or rather, ex-Autobot. Sorry about that by the way." Drift knew he wasn't sorry. He wasn't going to let it bother him. 

"Do you know why I chose to talk with you, Swindle?" He decided to try a new method: flattery. "Because I genuinely believe that you're a good bot -- that you can be." He leaned in closer. "That and Lockdown is insane." _That_ made Swindle smile. 

"You know what Drift?" He drew out the f in his name which just confirmed for Drift that he was indeed pleased. "I'm feeling generous." Hope filled him and Swindle wrote a number on a piece of paper (for dramatic affect he assumed) and slid it towards him. He picked it up and smiled. 

"That's better." He looked back up at him. "You've got a deal." They shook and Swindle led him into his shop. Drift let himself feel pleased. He hadn't felt that in a while.


End file.
